


How a Crazy Phangirl Witch Made Everything So Confusing

by howdoesonewritethings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Phan, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Magic, Parent Phan, PastelxPunk phan, Phan - Freeform, discontinued, height difference Phan, probably too many tropes, prom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewritethings/pseuds/howdoesonewritethings
Summary: Dan and Phil have been platonic best friends for years, and have their own YouTube channels and fandom. However, when a teenage Phangirl Witch steps in determined to change their friendship, the world gets weird. And Dan and Phil aren't really sure what they want anymore...





	1. The Beginning

Sierra clasped her hands, and nodded smiling. It was perfect. She stood, her black knee-length dress dropping to reveal stripy tights and green glittering heels. A pointed hat was balanced precariously on her head, seeming to defy gravity in the way it remained in that position.  
The box to her new "video game" was in the corner, the headsets and game laying on the table. She tapped each game with her wand one final time, before waving it to the side, and watching happily as they flew perfectly into the box. 

Her plan was perfect. She would mail the enchanted game to her favourite youtubers, Dan and Phil, along with a note and the instructions. Once each of them had placed it into their ears... She squealed with excitement, jumping up and down. If this didn't get hem together, nothing would. And, she had it linked to her to, so she could watch everything unfold. She may be a witch, but first and foremost she would always be a Fangirl. 

She scribbled her note and with one more flourish, the box and note disappeared. 

A voice sounded from above her. "Sierra? Are you practising unsupervised again in the basement? That's not safe you know! And have you seen my emerald heels? I need them for a coven meeting tonight!" Sierra hastily shoved the wand into its box and stored it on the shelf, before running upstairs to return the heels.

oOo

Dan sighed and rolled his eyes as the doorbell rung again. The postman couldn't be back again, he'd only left a minute ago, and Dan had only just made it up the huge flight of stairs. Had Phil forgotten his keys again? He had gone to get the shopping and should be back round about now. He placed the envelopes on the table, and turned to run back down again. "I'll be one minute!" He called.  
He jogged down the stairs, again wondering why he was so fucking unfit. Why didn't he just go to the gym sometimes? 

Reaching the door, he unlocked it and swung it open. To his surprise, there was nobody there, only a package on the ground with a neatly handwritten note attached. There wasn't a stamp or any other markings on the box, just brown cardboard with a note written on green paper. How did it end up outside their door? Hi picked it up, and looked at the note. It was addressed to him and Phil, but how did it get there?

Puzzled, he once again started the journey to the top of the stairs. This time he vowed that if anyone knocked they could come back another time. There was no way he was going up or down those stairs a fifth and sixth time.

He unwrapped the package and began reading the note. It was sweet, but.... WHAT? No way had someone actually... Wow. This was actually quite cool, and possibly...

The door he had just left a few storeys down, unlocked and swung open, revealing a dripping Phil.  
"And, surprise surprise-"  
"It's raining in England." Dan finished, grinning at his friend. Who was ONLY his friend, despite what half the Internet might say.

That was one of the problems with being a YouTuber. He loved it, and the fact he got to mess around with his best mate for a living. But pretty much his whole life revolved around the Internet, and so much information about him could be found, whether it was true or not.

"Hey Phil, can you come look at this?" He called. Phil ran up the stairs with moderately more energy than Dan, which Dan attributed to the fact he had only done it once and not four times, and put his coat away. "What's up Dan?" He asked. Dan nodded towards the box.

"I've just received this package from... Sienna... Who apparently is a big fan and has been watching us since 2012... Apparently her dad works at a high tech company where they've been manufacturing these new, immersive games. And... She's made us a game Phil!" Phil simply gaped at him in shock. Sure, they had devoted fans, but to make them a GAME? With new technology he hadn't even heard of before... Wow.

It wasn't like they didn't get fan mail and stuff, and poems and stories and fan-fiction through email and tumblr etcetera,but this was way past the mark. Maybe it should have made them suspicious, but when your life was as open as that, you accepted stuff like that more easily.

"We have to play it Dan. Now. Hey, maybe we can make a video on Dan and Phil Games!" Phil grabbed Dan's wrist and literally tugged hum into the gaming room. Phil had zero qualms, and was eager to play it. Considering he was an almost thirty year old man, his positivity often made him seem a lot younger.

Seizing the box, Phil emptied it, and scanned the instructions. "Apparently we put THIS chip into this, and then THIS goes into our ear and THIS hooks it up to the computer. Ok, got it." He was completely immersed in figuring out how to work this game, right here and now.

Dan shook his head slightly. "Phil, we don't know how long this will take. We really should put away the groceries you just dumped on the landing, before we start exploring this game. Shouldn't we have lunch first?" Something seemed just a tiny bit off, and Dan was hungry.  
Phil looked at him incredulously. "Dan. One of our fans has gone to the trouble of actually making us a game, using new technology we have t even heard of. This is amazing, and I really think we should at least test it out. It won't take long, I promise."

Dan sighed and nodded. Phil then deftly put everything where it was supposed to go, surprisingly not knocking something over in the process, and passed one of the devices to Dan. They sat down in their seats, pressing the small devices into their ears.

"In the count of three, we press this big red button." Phil stated. Dan nodded, finding it with his finger finger.  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
-"But what about"

And they were falling.

oOo

Sienna clapped her hands as her monitor started to glow. The game was beginning.

\--------------

Dan's eyes flew open to see Phil picking himself off the floor. Apparently Phil's landing had been rougher than Dan's. But had they even been falling? Dan couldn't tell. He glanced around, eyebrows twitching in slight confusion as he saw that they were in the same room as when he left.  
Which was odd, considering there was no real reason not to be. He had just assumed that the game would automatically take them somewhere more exciting than their flat. But hey, he didn't know how this technology worked.

"What just happened?" Asked Phil, dusting himself off, as if there was actually any dirt on his T-shirt. He looked just as confused as Dan, and certainly not any different to before. "I don't know to be honest." Dan replied, feeling slightly spooked. This game was definitely very immersive, but quite honestly, that was terrifying. "I'm kinda of disappointed at the moment." Phil admitted. "I was hoping the game would give me wings or something, but at the moment we're still in our house the same as usual."

A loud voice suddenly sounded, seeming to originate from everywhere, and yet nowhere all at once. Phil jumped, stumbling backwards into Dan, causing them both to inelegantly crash to the floor. "Ow Phil!"  
"Ssh, listen. These must be the game instructions!" Phil responded.

"Hello there Dan and Phil. My name is Sierra, not Sienna as you never would have guessed! I am a GENIUS! MUHAHAHAHA. Sorry. I didn't mean that to come out like that. I'm not evil. Let's start again. Take two. Let's go.  
Hi? I'm Sienna, and I actually am a huge fan that's been watching since 2012. Most of what was on the note was true. But I didn't tell you that I am a witch. This was all my idea. However, this game isn't actually on a console, but in a warped reality of the world. 

"Let me explain. This game is a... Phangirl's wish come true. Because this game... Is a living phanfic. Each level will be set in a reality that might be the same as yours, or may be an AU. That's an Alternate Universe, if you're not clear on fan terminology. In each level, you have to complete an objective to do with that level genre, or theme. When you complete all of the levels, you can go home. But, you won't be told exactly what the objective is. You will be given hints, like the genre of fic and small clues along the way, but that is all. The objectives can be as simple as holding hands,or as complex as saving the world using various super powers.

"So, this time, we will start off simple. Level 1: Domestic Phan. I'm going to assume you both know what I'm referring to, as Dan, you've definitely said that during one of your videos before.

"Have fun! I'm watching!  
Sierra."

Dan blinked in confusion. He had gone to being slightly confused to being absolutely dumbfounded. What was going on? Phil seemed to be in a similar situation to Dan, slowly working through the situation in his head. Nope. From pretty much any angle, this was bad.

And Dan knew what the Phandom wanted. There was a lot of speculation as to his and Phil's relationship, specifically as to whether they were secretly dating. So now, it seemed like he would be stuck playing at dating his straight friend in different scenarios.  
At least, Dan assumed Phil was straight, knowing that he had had girlfriends in the past. They'd never really talked about it, other than laughing over the fangirls version of their friendship. He, of course, was actually bisexual, and was becoming more open about it in his videos. Case in point, the diss track video. "Your celebrity crush was J-Law, but now it's Evan P? What the Fuck even is your sexuality?"

Nearby, Phil was talking. "It's fine, the instructions said we can just exit by clicking the blue button and removing the earpieces..." Phil's hope seemed to fall flat, as realisation was clear on his face. "The earpieces are gone..." Dan threw his hands up in the air. "Phil, there was never even a blue button! There was just a red one! Did you not even check?" He exclaimed. 

Dan put his head in his hands. HOW did they get in this situation? Only he and Phil with their fan base of maniacs, and nobody else would get in this mess. And witches existed? His thoughts trailed off into melancholy ideas and speculation. 

"Uh, Dan? Now's not the time for an existential crisis. You've been lying on the carpet for about five minutes, and we need to sort this out." Phil's voice brought Dan out of his morose state, and he sat up. "Yeah. Ok. We can do this. Meet the objectives, pass all the levels. It's just another game." Then his pessimism hit him like a truck and he shook his head once more. "We're DOOMED!"

Phil frowned. "Of course we're not doomed! We can beat this, you're it's just like any other game really! Come on, we have to do something! We can't just mope here!" 

Dan smiled slightly at his friends optimism. "Is the shopping still on the landing? If it is, we can out that away and make-" Dan looked around for a clock. It was later here than it was back home, around 6:30pm. "- Dinner?"  
"It's a start! It couldn't hurt right?" Phil responded with what seemed to be a more hopeful outlook on the whole thing than Dan. 

Their shopping was still scattered on the landing from earlier. Dan raised his eyebrows. "You always make such a mess Phil!" He teased, grinning. "I don't do it on purpose! I was just excited!" Phil replied indignantly, but smiling as well.  
"Considering this is supposed to be 'domestic Phan' then I suppose we will have to make it ourselves, instead of just ordering Pizza." Dan sighed as they walked into the kitchen and started putting things away. "Is there anything in particular you want?" He asked his flat mate.  
Phil opened a cupboard, to be confronted with about six packets of spaghetti that they certainly didn't have before. "Looking in this cupboard... How about spaghetti?" Phil asked"  
"Who are you, Papyrus? Actually though, we have the ingredients, and it seems like it's what the game wants." Dan joked my grinning at his own nerdy Undertale reference.  
"Ok then." Phil responded. "While you make food, I'm gonna put the heaters on, I'm colder here. Colder than... Home... Well, normal home... Oh, you know what I mean!" Phil said. Dan nodded at him absently and focused on not burning the Spaghetti.

Phil walked around the apartment, turning all of the heaters on full. It really was cold. He also checked the apartment to see if anything else was different. There weren't any particularly glaring differences, but everything just seemed a tiny bit... Off. Little things that weren't where they should be, familiar chips or cracks in the tiles that weren't there. Strange.

Phil noticed his MacBook across the room, and dashed towards it. Maybe he could email someone, or look all of this weirdness up! Surely other people had experienced this before? He reached over to grab it, only to blink in confusion when it disappeared. When he pulled his hand away again, it reappeared. Great. Clearly the magic was preventing her m from accessing the Internet, just like in TATINOF. Seems like their show was prophetic. Phil sighed, and decided just to leave it.

To the side of the living room, was a door heading off to another room. Curious, Phil headed over to it and stick his head inside. Looking as if it had been there all along, was a fully furnished dining room they DEFINITELY didn't have before. He groaned as he took in the brightly burning candles, and rose petals scattered around the table. It was so weirdly romantic, but definitely not something you would want to share with your best friend.

Meanwhile, Dan was pretty much done with the Spaghetti. He split it as evenly as possible and served them onto plates. "Spaghetti's ready Phil!" He called, and walked over to the living room. Phil stuck his head out of the door.  
"I think we're supposed to eat it in here." Phil called. Dan raised his eyebrows once more, but followed Phil into the indicated room, precariously holding both plates like a waiter. He wasn't cut out for this restaurant staff shit. He entered the room and his jaw dropped. "No fucking way!" He moaned grumpily. He didn't want all this romantic weirdness with his BEST FRIEND. Still, he was reluctantly impressed with Sierras talent.

He placed the plates on the table and they both tucked in. Dan could cook well, when he tried. Maybe neither of them were fantastic bakers - case in point Halloween Baking - but they were both alright chefs.

When they finished, Dan looked expectantly up at Phil. "What now?" Phil shrugged, clearly as confused as Dan was. Dan's shoulders slumped. He'd been pegging his hopes on the spaghetti, but... "Hey, it's ok Dan. We'll sort it out. And... Thanks. That was nice spaghetti." Phil grinned at Dan

Suddenly a square appeared in the air near Phil, next to the words, 'compliment meal' . 

Phil hesitantly reached towards it, and when his hand made contact, a tick appeared in the box. 

\- [ ] COMPLIMENT MEAL

And the floor disappeared as they were sucked into another vortex of colour and sound...

oOo

Sierra smiled a little. They were still a little frosty, but eventually they would warm up to each other. They would end up being put in so many adorable and romantic situations, they wouldn't be able to help falling in love.  
Still it would happen, in time.

It was lucky for them she wasn't a smut reader. That would really have been awkward.


	2. Experiments with Height

For the second time, Dan and Phil tumbled to the floor of their apartment in what was probably still a different universe. However, this time, they weren't in their gaming room, but in their respective bedrooms, greeted with differing decor, but ones they were more used to getting up in. 

Phil once again picked himself off the floor, hoping this wouldn't happen every time they started a new level, but knowing their luck, it was pretty much guaranteed. Maybe he should just carry around a duster or something, and dust himself off every time he arrived. Or would it disappear between levels? He didn't really understand the mechanics of this 'game', but then again, nobody really understood the mind of a teenage girl either.  
He was glad he had worn his glasses too, rather than having to worry about sorting out his contacts all the time, or maybe losing or running out of them. Or were there contacts in the apartment of this world? It was hard to tell really. Maybe the Phil from this world had forgotten to order them. Except for the fact there was no 'Phil of this world', just him and Dan.

But hey, they had already completed a level, and with minimal awkwardness! At this rate, they would have the whole game completed in no time! Optimism really was the key, as he would take great pleasure in teasing Dan about later. If he had been pessimistic as well, there was no way they would have completed the last level as quickly as they had.

So what was the idea of this level? Phil looked around, noticing that his surroundings were the same as normal. He was on his carpet, next to his bed. Nothing was particularly amiss, and it seemed normal. Well, normal enough. It was slightly tidier than his bedroom, but he wasn't going to complain. Dan was probably in a similar state in his room, or maybe he even landed on his feet, knowing Phil's sense of balance. The main question was, what was the objective?

As if to answer his question, and it probably was, the voice of the teenage witch responsible for this whole mess sounded again. 

"Hey Phil! I know I said before that I would tell you the title of each level, but I think it will be more fun for you to try and work it out on your own. Or just go ask Dan. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you. It should be pretty obvious once you see him. 

I haven't actually said anything to him, but he will probably know what's going on. But, as I haven't given you the title this time, you can have a clue. There's a new channel on your TV that I made up. You should watch it. That's all you get for now!

"Anyway. Dan. I can guess what's going through his head at the moment, so you should probably go to him. He's unlikely to go find you. I wouldn't if I were him. It's funny, but so adorable. Fan fictions are the best right? Dan should be in his room. 

"Have fun with this level! Make the most of it, you have the advantage this time!  
Sierra"

Phil frowned in confusion. At the moment, nothing was any different to how it usually was. He had no idea what the theme was, and the... Witch girl hadn't told them. So far, she said to go and watch TV right, so that was a start. He didn't actually have a clue what the theme might be. But she said she had told Dan right? Or did she say that she didn't tell him? Or that Dan would just know? Or was it him that should know? 

Phil shook his head at his abysmal memory and went to find his missing flat mate. She told him something pretty clearly, there was no reason for him not to have been paying attention! Next time he would definitely listen to the instructions. They could mean the difference between success and failure.

However, Dan should be in his room, that much he definitely did remember. He opened his door, and crossed the flat, looking for any obvious changes. But there was nothing. The entire flat seemed to be the same as it was before, from what he could see, with no extra rooms or anything added in this time.

He stepped over to Dan's door, and paused, before deciding to knock. It was only polite, even though sometimes they did just barge into each other's room without asking. He knocked, and waited. A muffled voice from inside sounded. "Go away Phil." That must be Dan. But why did he sound so... Down? No, it was more irritated. Something was DEFINITELY going on.

Phil sighed, and pushed the door open anyway. "What's wrong Dan?" He asked. His friend was sitting on the floor holding a pillow to his face. Something seemed off. The room seemed normal, but something about Dan was different. "You didn't answer Dan, what's up?" Phil asked again, slightly concerned now. Dan slowly removed the pillow from his face and looked at Phil sarcastically. Even without words Dan managed to be scathing.

When Phil only looked at him blankly, Dan slowly stood up, fuming. And Phil realised what was different.  
"It's not funny Phil! Stop laughing!"

oOo

When Dan landed on his carpet, he managed to grab onto his bed frame, staying upright. New level, better landing. And new landing place... Pleased with himself, he stepped away from the bed, and looked around, to see what was different. He was in his room, instead of the gaming room. That was different. Well. From last time. It was hard to pick an anomaly when there's only two instances. You can't compare them as easily.  
But he was definitely in his bedroom, unlike before. And he couldn't put his finger on it, but something in his room was just wrong. It was weird, like when you look in a mirror, and everything is slightly distorted although you couldn't say how. It was almost the same, yet somehow...

But then suspicion hit, and Dan turned around. There was one thing different that he could highlight. A height chart was propped against the wall, with a measurement circled. But that was way too low down... No. There was no way in hell. He walked over to it with trepidation and stood against it measuring himself. He turned around and his heart dropped.

He was now standing at a height of 5'3".

Shit.

oOo

Phil just couldn't stop laughing. Dan had lost an entire foot of height, and was now so much shorter than him. It was hilarious to see his usually towering friend standing at the height of a 13 year old girl. Dan's glowering face made it even worse, sending him into peals of laughter every time he glanced at his friend. 

Phil counted his lucky stars that Dan was the shrunken one, and not himself. If he had been smaller, he would have probably found it a lot less funny, and be in a similar mood to the one Dan was in right now. But as it was, his friend, who had been irritatingly taller by the smallest bit for a while, being so short, the funniest joke ever. 

Slowly, his giggles subsided into small hiccups, which then faded entirely. "Are you done?" Enquired his smaller friend sarcastically. "Because right now, I want to know why I'm SO TINY!" Phil smirked slightly, fighting off the urge to burst into laughter again.

"Well, I don't know. The voiceover girl said you'd probably know better than me. After all,you have more experience with it than I do. So Dan, what kind of fan-fiction do you think would cause you to become a midget?"  
Dan sighed, trying to think of a genuine reason Sierra would want him to shrink. "It must be some kind of height difference fic. You know, those ones where one person is loads shorter than the other." Phil nodded. That made sense.

"Is there a way to make me big again?" Dan asked, looking around as if there was going to be a bottle labelled "drink me" just lying around.  
"Even if there was, you're too small and cute this way to change!" Laughed Phil. Dan froze slightly at the comment, but shook it off. Phil just meant cute in the way of 'Look at that cute little puppy' as opposed to 'damn, that girl is really cute'. And anyway, they'd complimented each other before. It was just this game getting to his head.

"What do we do then?" Huffed Dan in annoyance at the prospect he would be stuck like this until they finished the level. It wasn't exactly fair. Phil just got to carry on as normal, the same height he'd always been, while he was stuck like, like THIS.  
"Well, the only way I can think of solving that one is by carrying you everywhere!" Phil grinned, picking up his smaller, and lighter friend easily, and swinging him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. He headed into the living room, as Dan hit Phil's shoulders with his fists.

"Put me down you great lump!" Dan exclaimed. Phil chuckled at the thought that normally Dan was the same height as him, if not a bit taller. "Nope. This is payback for that bruise on my leg during PINOF." Phil responded. Dan went silent then, and Phil smirked in the knowledge his friend was pulling faces behind his back. He knew him too well to think otherwise.

They'd been friends for so many years now, they knew each other's flaws and bad habits. For example, Dan never shut up about Phil eating his cereal. Like ok, he does it fairly often, but he's only caught him at three o'clock in the morning like 5 times maximum. And how Phil knows that Dan paces in the early hours of the morning sometimes, and it drives him mad.

They arrived in their lounge, and Dan shrieked in fear as Phil unceremoniously and without warning dropped him onto the sofa. "Phil!" Dan scowled as his friend flopped onto the sofa next to him. "What was that for?" Phil grinned. "I just wanted to see your reaction to falling from 'such a great height'." Dan rolled his eyes, and grabbed the TV remote. After a minute of squabbling-

"Ooh, this is a good movie!"  
"No Phil. I refuse to watch a Christmas movie in January."  
"..."  
"Hey, I don't mind this show!"  
"That'll give me nightmares for weeks you know that!"  
"Fine."  
"This then?"  
"I refuse to watch that."  
"Just because you cried at the end last time."  
"I did not there was-"  
"-'dust in your eye'?"  
"Yes."

-they decided on a movie, playing in a channel they'd never heard of before, conveniently called watchthismovieonthischannel. They both agreed it was the channel Sierra had been referring to earlier as well, and settled down to watch it. It wasn't a particular subtle hint, but then again, of it helped them get through the level, fine. Phil, however, paused it, and announced they needed popcorn. He had such a sweet tooth, as he proved every time they did a baking video by eating all of the chocolate and sweet ingredients. Dan just nodded, and relaxed into his sofa crease.

Phil returned a few minutes later to Dan squirming around on the sofa, a dissatisfied expression on his face. "What's up Dan?" Phil asked in amusement. His friend looked like a caterpillar with an itch. "I don't fit in my sofa crease properly. It's really uncomfortable when you're the wrong size." He sighed. Dan seemed so bothered about being small. It really was entertaining.  
Phil rolled his eyes. "Come sit next to me then you plonker. We have to share the popcorn anyway." Dan grudgingly shifted over next to his friend.

After a while, the movie finished. At some point in the movie, Phil had realised that Dan's head made an excellent headrest, and was leaning on him. "That was a really good movie." Dan nodded his agreement. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure we have the second one on the shelf, want to watch that?" Phil shrugged. The movie was good, but Dan's head was really comfortable, and he had no interest in getting up to go fetch it.  
"Sure but you can go get it. I decided on that last movie." Dan looked over at his friend incredulously. That was a lie, the lazy lump. They had unanimously agreed that that was what they were supposed to watch, as well as just a good film. Nevertheless, he got up and walked into the hallway to grab it.

Dan quickly spotted the movie, but frowned upon noticing it was on the top shelf. Normally, the height of their she,vets was never an issue, but he knew sometimes their guests couldn't reach things. Dan kind of now understood how they felt. He stretched, but his outstretched fingertips were nowhere close to the DVD. He jumped, but didn't gain much more height from that. He looked around, but there was nothing nearby to stand on, and he didn't feel like dragging a chair across the hallway. He looked at it, flummoxed. 

Eventually, he gave up on his pride, and shouted "I can't reach it Phil." He rolled his eyes at himself. That was something he hadn't said in years. Phil came into the hallway, and went to grab it, before deciding to do something even more fun, and make the most of his flat mates smaller stature.

He grabbed Dan by the waist, and hoisted him up towards the shelf. Dan, however, was not prepared, and yelped, squirming in his grip. As a result Phil, with a great example of his classic clumsiness, slipped and dropped Dan, both of them landing in the ground. Or, Phil did. Dan landed directly on top of Phil, positioned so they were lying parallel, almost nose to nose. 

Huh. He had never properly appreciated Phil's eyes from this close before. They were even prettier up close, and the different colours were more obvious than ever. He smiled slightly to himself. Phil had much nicer eyes than him. That was kind of a weird thing to think about, but he was looking directly at them at the moment, so...  
Phil, however, was uncomfortably conscious of Dan's weight on his, and felt his face heating up at the thought of Dan on topic him. As a result, Phil coughed awkwardly, bringing Dan back to the real world. 

He quickly rolled off Phil, and scrambled to his feet. He wasn't blushing AT ALL, because he wasn't doing anything wrong. AT ALL. There was nothing wrong with admiring your friends eyes was there? Man, this game really WAS getting to him.

"Uhm, shall we try that again?" Asked Phil, with an edge of nervousness to his voice that hadn't been there before. Dad nodded, and turned back to the shelf, arms slightly extended in preparation of grabbing the DVD. Once again, Phil placed his hands on Dan's waist, and lifted him into the air.

A small box appeared on top of the DVD with the words "Lift to Reach DVD" in the air above it, contrasting with the wall behind it. It was similar to the one Phil had checked off before, and he had a suspicion it would do the same thing.

Just as Dan's hand made contact with the box , the world went black once again.

oOo

In her bedroom, Sierra was squealing with delight. Phil had CARRIED DAN. Through the house. LAUGHING. It was so cuuuuuuteee. And then when they fell... They were so close together, she almost had a heart attack. This was her best idea ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again! I pretty much know what I'm going to post in terms of plot line and chapters and I really hope you all enjoy it.  
> This chapter is slightly shorter than the other one I think, but that's because I uploaded what was before two separate chapters.  
> I'm going to upload the third chapter, so make sure to read that when it goes up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Black Skulls on Pastel Pink Hearts

Once again, Dan opened his eyes in a different room to Phil. It wasn't his bedroom, or the gaming room. Or... Anywhere in their apartment for that matter. But looking around, he quickly recognised it as the room he spent his childhood in. He stood, immediately checking his height. He frowned. He was taller, but still not the height he was before. Was that on purpose, or not? Was that intentional or had the magic malfunctioned? What if he ended up stuck small?

Honestly though, right now wasn't the time. Dan brushed off his worries, and set to work with figuring out what was going on. That was always the logical first step to completing these levels, just to try and figure out what the level was and where Phil was. The situation didn't make much sense to him at the moment though.He was back in the room from his childhood, and not quite his usual height... 

Wait. Something clicked in his brain, and he lunged for the phone lying on his dresser. Wow. This was hardly his iPhone. It was literally a brick, but slightly better than the phone he actually had at that age. Still, it would have to do. In the reflection from the phone screen, he could see himself. But... No... He clicked on the phone and scrolled onto the calendar settings. 

Oh.

It was 2007? What? How? And that made him what? 16 maybe? Great. This would have been his first year of sixth form, a little while before he met Phil. What was the point if that? Weird... 

It couldn't be some kind of meeting Phil level then, because this was way before they met. But then it couldn't be a normal fic because he was in 2007. What then?

He then looked more closely at his phone, and flipped it over frowning. That was NOT his case. This one was a pastel purple, with black accents. What? That definitely wasn't his style. When he was 15 he was still going through his awkward band phase, with lots of t-shirts etc. His phone case had been black too, the only thing he could find for that model.

In fact, looking around his walls, something was definitely wrong. How had he not noticed it before? It wasn't exactly subtle. The walls, devoid of posters, were a light green, and his carpet was a blue colour. He had his grey bedspread, but the decorations were VERY different. 

The colour scheme and furniture seemed lighter, and softer, giving the room a more open, fresh atmosphere. That was nothing like his room had ever actually been, he had always had very dark, monochrome decor.

But realisation finally dawned on him as he spotted a final object - a flower crown perched on his dresser.

He was Pastel Dan.

oOo

Phil opened his eyes to a drastically different scene than Dan. But instead of worrying about the time, or year, or even his surroundings, his first thought was as to why there was pieces of metal attached to his face. 

He rushed to a mirror across the room and gaped. It was him, but very different. He looked like he did in the punk edits video, except more... Hardcore. And it seemed so much more real. There were genuine piercings in his lip, and tattoos covering his arms. His fringe was expertly dyed blue, and there was a ring in his nose. 

Phil realised very quickly what was going on, and walked over to his wardrobe to confirm it. Yep. A full closet of black and leather, complete with spiked boots. Yikes. That didn't look very comfortable. 

Figuring out exactly what this must be, Phil tried to process this particular alternate universe in his mind. Both he and Dan obviously knew of the Pastel and Punk themes lots of people liked, heck, they had even talked about it in the Punk Edits video.

Taking a step back, his room was very dark, almost black, but more grey. His bright bedspread however, remained the same, adding a bright splash of colour to the room. There was a large stereo in the corner, and a box of hair dye lying on the side. It was certain then.

He was Punk Phil.

oOo

Conveniently, the voice sounded once more. 

"Hey! So, if you haven't figured it out, this is a Pastel x Punk level! This one is so adorable, and I actually can't EVEN. I actually based this level of a fic I read the other day so you can thank them for that, I can't take credit! 

Dan I bet you look fab in pastel, and Phil, I based your look off the punk edits video. It suited you then!

Since this is an AU level, I wanted to give you guys a tad but more information to go off of. I've set it in 2007, but Phil you're a but younger, but in you're last year of sixth form because I decreased your age. Damn I'm good at this! Your houses have also been moved to a made up neighbourhood, and you go to a made up school with made up friends. That's the point of an AU I guess. I made myself a Charachter too, so you can meet me as well. I'm so excited eeee!

I think that's everything. Oh wait! You guys are dating in this universe, and have been for about a month.

Enjoy!  
Sierra."

Dan assumed both of them heard that, as she mentioned both Phil and himself. How did that work? Did the magic sound in only this's two rooms, or everywhere? But surely there would be others in this universe so that wouldn't work... Oh well. It was magic, and not being a wizard or whatever he knew nothing about that. Which sucked, because if he did he would have been able to get them both out of this mess. 

Thinking back over what Sierra said, he cringed inwardly at the fact they were dating here, and all of the characters would expect that... But did they have to act like a couple? Surely they weren't real, so really it shouldn't matter...

But he dismissed the thought immediately. It might mean the difference between passing the level or not, and he wasn't not going to take that chance. Plus, if he had to hold Phil's hand, or whatever, it wasn't like their entire friendship would change . It wasn't a big deal. They just had to finish the level.

Also, wait. Hadn't Sierra mentioned that they had to go to school? And do actual learning? He was supposed to be done with that, after he dropped out of university his education was supposed to be over. That sucked. Wow. School. That wasn't a challenge he had faced for... Literally ages.

Interrupting his train of thought, Dan's mum's voice floated up the stairs. "Come on Dan, Phil will be here in about 20 minutes, and I've made bacon and eggs! And have you packed your bag?"

Dan rolled his eyes, and called down that he would be there in a second, just like he used to. It was eerie how similar this place was to how it had been in the real world back in 2007, but different at the same time. That was what his mum usually said, but without the bacon and eggs, and replacing Phil with "The Bus."

Thinking over his mums specific words,he opened his phone, and scrolled through his contacts. Assuming they we... Together... In this place surely Phil's contact would be saved to Dan's phone. While the name 'Phil' didn't appear, messages from a contact called 'My Everlasting Prince of Darkness' were along the lines of 

"Phil, did you actually rename your contact to "Everlasting Prince of Darkness?"  
"Well, it fits me better than Phil."  
"No, we all know you're a sweet little marshmallow really."  
"Excuse me, I am nothing of the sort! That would be you 'my flower'."

Clearly the Dan and Phil from this universe teased each other as much as they did. That would make it easier to not stick out. At least, Dan hoped it was teasing. He would probably die if anyone ever actually called him "my flower" especially in public.

He dialled the number, and waited for Phil to pick up. It rung, before Phil's voice answered. "Hey?"  
Dan sighed in relief. "Hey, it's Dan." He could tell Phil on the other end was relaxing slightly too. Thank god they were able to contact each other properly before the car journey. It was always harder to speak to someone about awkward topics face to face. "Oh ok. Thank god. On here you're listed as 'Pink Weirdo That I Know for Some Reason'... Not sure what to think about that." Dan laughed. That seemed about right. "Well you're apparently 'my Everlasting Prince of Darkness'. Wow, don't you have a way with words Phil." He could hear Phil chuckling at the other end. "Um anyway, apparently you're picking me up in like 15 mins." Phil nodded at his phone, before realising Dan couldn't see him. They both had that habit, waving and pulling faces at the person on the other end of the line, particularly if it was each other as opposed to other people. Remnants from their Skype days... "Oh. Well, OK, I'll see you then." He said. "Bye."  
"Byeeeeee".

Both boys then opened their wardrobes and sighed.

oOo

"Cya later Mum!" Dan called, hoisting his pastel blue bag patterned with black skeletons onto his shoulder. It matched both his phone case and outfit for today, so it kind of worked. He assumed it was his school bag,a and fervently hoped it was packed. It seemed kinda heavy, but he didn't know what his timetable was or anything.

He clambered into Phil's car, and shut the door. "Damn it. I'm still shorter than you by a little bit." Dan grumbled to Phil, still sour about the height level. So, he took it out in Phil. "Wow." Dan said, shifting to look at his friend. "Your face seems to have turned into a magnet." Phil laughed at the image of bits of metal flying towards his face. That would be hilarious, but probably fairly painful. He was wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt sleeves tee, with black studded boots on. It actually suited him, in a weird way. If it was anyone else, he would have said it was hot. But it wasn't. Because it was Phil, his 'BFFFL".

"You're one to talk. Cute outfit by the way." Phil remarked, smirking. Dan looked away, refusing to blush at the teasing tone of his FRIEND. Not boyfriend whatever the people in this AU said. Dan was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pastel pink jumper with the sleeves pulled over his hands. He was quite grateful for the almost pastel goth style instead of just pastel. And, because he had just thought "Fuck it" before leaving, the flower crown was perched on his head, fastened with a few Bobby pins he had found lying around. 

It was weird. Dan knew it was Phil, and normally they could talk about anything and everything, but he just had a real "fuck off" vibe going on. Plus he felt almost vulnerable in all his bright colours. That on top of the knowledge that in a few minutes they would be expected to act like they were a couple made Dan slightly apprehensive about talking to Phil. And so, he kind of just sat there. Silently. Avoiding eye contact.

It was somehow even more weird because of the fact that the knowledge that the people here would expect them to actually be... Dating... The awkwardness was shared by both of them. Which was further than either of the previous levels had taken them.

The rest of the somewhat awkward car journey can be surmised thus:

"Phil, do you actually know where we're going?"  
"No, but there's a sign there that says 'school, this way.'."  
"Oh."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Umm, so we have to be a couple at school?"  
"Yeah..."

Eventually they pulled into a school building that kind of seemed like part of Dan's school, and part of Phil's school, but fancier and with more colours. It was nice, especially compared to a lot of public schools, and even their own. They both exited the car, and looked at the other students milling around in the parking lot. Neither of them recognised anyone. 

"We're gonna get so lost." Dan said quietly to Phil, shaking his head. Great. Plus, neither of them had any ideas what the objective of this level might be.

Phil took a deep breath, and proceeded to slip his hand into Dan's. They were supposed to be a couple, right? "Hey, well we can look around together before classes, right?" He asked Dan. That way neither of them would get lost.

Dan was slightly shocked by the hand sliding easily into his own, but he didn't mind the warmth. It was kind of nice actually. Something he could imagine himself getting used to. Not that he would though, not with Phil.

However, both of them were interrupted by squealing from behind them. A few girls in a uniform were holding phones out and whispering excitedly. "They're so cuuuute!" And "No.1 cutest couple in school goes to Dan and Phil, YES." Could be clearly heard, as well as some other things.

What made Dan blush the most was when he heard one loudly whispered conversation.  
"Bet Dan tops."  
"No way! Look at Phil, he's so Punk and hardcore."  
"Yeah, but it's always the quiet ones isn't it?"  
"Shh, I think they heard us."  
"Aw, he's blushing!"

Phil heard as well, and steered Dan away from the group of girls. "The high school equivalent of Phangirls." Phil chuckled as soon as they were far enough away. "Year 10's, the scariest year of them all." Dan grinned back. It's not like they weren't aware a lot of their fans probably had regular conversations about things like that regarding them, it was strange to hear it said aloud in front of you.

They continued walking up the corridor, until they came across a group of lockers. One of them was pastel pink with black swirls neatly painted on, and the one next to it was black, with a small pastel blue Skull painted in the corner. There was no way that wasn't their lockers. Dan pulled out a set of keys he had grabbed from his dresser that morning, and Phil simultaneously produced a similar key chain. They grinned at each other, and unlocked the doors. Inside was a schedule and a brightly coloured piece of paper.

Dan pocketed the schedule, and grabbed the coloured paper. It was addressed to Dan and Phil in neat handwriting, inviting them to "Sienna's party" that evening. The address and phone number was on it, as well as the word CLUE in block capitals in the top corner. Subtle. Dan flipped it over, and on the back was a note.

"Hey, so if you guys come, can you please do that absolutely adorable thing you did at Ambers a couple weeks ago? You know, when you switched outfits? It was so cute, and my friend Chloe didn't get to see it. Thanks!  
Sienna x."

Sienna again. That was probably the self insert Sierra had mentioned earlier. Made sense. And the subtle name change though... did she think they were stupid or was she just doing it for fun? Anyway, that was probably part of the objective - showing up to the party in each other's clothes. Thinking about it objectively, it was adorable when couples shared clothes, which was why fans often got excited when Dan wore one of Phil's shirts or vice versa. And it wasn't like he wouldn't get excited if John started wearing Sherlock's clothes, for example.

The bell rung then, a sound that made Phil wince and Dan cringe. "Ugh, that sound haunts my nightmares." Said Dan in disgust. Phil nodded, and checked his schedule. He was supposedly in the year above Dan, so he had all different classes. "I'm gonna find my way to this class, so I'll meet you here later. K?" Dan nodded in agreement, and walked off, seeming to know roughly where he was going, his flower crown bobbing. It was actually really cute, and really looked nice on Dan. It was a big change from the black he normally wore, but it suited him.

Phil strode off in a random direction. For a second he was worried he would be late, but then the sound of his spiked boots against the floor reminded him that it was probably totally normal in this place.

oOo

Dan arrived at his locker before Phil at break. The actual corridor system was pretty much the same as his old school, so he could get around easily enough. He wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't want to look like a loner, so he opened his locker and started to rummage around. A couple of guys taller than 16 year old Dan walked past. "Nice outfit." One of them snickered, echoing Phil's sentiment from earlier, only it sounded sarcastic and mean coming from his mouth. "Yeah, but I heard pink flower crowns aren't really in this season." Another quipped nastily.

Dan, of course, blushed (OK, it was totally the magic making him turn red so much, he never did this normally!) and used his normal technique of trying to ignore them. It wasn't like he actually chose to be dressed like this. He was then greeted with "You ignoring me, pastel boy?" He tensed slightly, before hearing a voice angrily protesting from next to him.

oOo

Phil had managed to get lost once again, and wasn't 100% sure where the lockers actually were. After a solid few minutes of just aimlessly wandering, he eventually managed to find what seemed to be one of the areas that he recognised. He felt bad for keeping Dan waiting, but he has no idea where things were here. It looked a bit like his old school, but the corridors must be from Dan's. He turned the corner only to hear "You ignoring me pastel boy?" coming from a nasty looking year 13. Three boys were clustered around a slightly smaller one that he could only assume was Dan.

So, Phil did the only thing he could think of. He quickly shoved between them and Dan. Once again, he slipped his hand into Dan's own, and squeezed to show that he was here. He was a bit taller than these guys, and his clothes made him look a lot tougher than he was. "Back. Off." He told them, surprising himself with his low, snarling tone. The boys looked at each other, before one muttered something about it 'not being worth it' and walked off.

Clearly looking completely badass had its advantages in a stand off. He did seem very intimidating, but if it had got to a fight, it would have been 3 on 2, and neither Dan nor Phil knew how to fight.

Phil turned and gave his friend a hug, which perhaps lingered slightly longer than it normally would have. Dan probably wouldn't notice. "You ok?" Phil asked him, in a concerned tone. Dan smiled at the worry, and stuck his tongue out. "Yeah I'm fine. Some people are just idiots. Thanks though." 

They walked outside, still hand in hand, and went to find somewhere to sit.

oOo

"This?"  
"No. Pastel green is NOT your shade. Against your pale skin it's too light. Possibly this though..."  
"No. I put my foot down at pink, is won't match my hair."  
"I've had to wear the fucking colour all day!"

Phil was at Dan's house, trying to decide on an outfit for the party. Since Dan had to dress punk, they were stopping off at Phil's place afterwards. 

It was weird for Phil, to see a version of the bedroom he had glimpsed through Skype a few times but even then distorted and changed, with varying colours and styles. Strange.

Dan seemed to have a surprising amount of knowledge of pastel clothes, which was strange seeing as he never wore much other than black. It was actually really adorable, in a PLATONIC WAY (...duh...) seeing him so immersed in the selection of clothes. When Phil mentioned it, Dan blushed (again? Seriously Sierra, your magic is making Dan look more like a tomato than he ever planned on looking) and mumbled something about trying them on that morning. 

Not entirely convinced, Phil eventually settled on a blue and white sweater, with white jeans and white shoes. Apparently the outfit was 'coordinated with his hair'. He also painstakingly removed all of the piercings, feeling grateful to not have them attached to his face anymore. 

"Ooh! And one more thing!" Dan said excitedly, rushing back over to his closet. On closer inspection, he had noticed a rack at the back, with accessories on it. He actually found it pretty much by accident, when he slipped while looking through the shoes, and knocked yet another pastel coat aside. But Phil didn't need to know about that particular cringey moment.  
He retrieved a white flower crown, and placed it on Phil's head. It actually kind of made him look like a blue angel, and Dan smiled fondly. "Perfect. Now we can go!"

Once at Phil's house, Dan picked out some black jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket, and put some metal earrings in. Phil moaned slightly at the fact it was pretty much what Dan normally wore, but Dan just told him to shut up and hand over the studded boots. The process was much faster, probably because Dan knew what black clothes looked good on him and what didn't.

Standing in front of the mirror, they did look like an adorably 'goals' couple, as a couple of girls had described them earlier. Dan smiled a tiny bit at the thought, but the he pulled away. They would be late to the party if they didn't hurry up.

oOo

They arrived at the party, and it was already in full swing. The muffled thumping from inside could be heard from the front garden, and a few couples were sucking face outside already. 

Phil knocked open the door, and it swung open almost immediately to reveal a girl with curly pink hair, green eyes and freckles. She was wearing a black dress with pastel green accents me the very colour Dan had refused to allow Phil to wear. She smiled at them, and winked discreetly, before loudly exclaiming "You guys look fabulous! I'm Sienna! Go in, go in, enjoy!"

Cups full of something probably alcoholic littered all flat surfaces, and music was pumping from multiple stereos. One person was somehow hanging off the upstairs banisters, while another used them as a slide. Everyone was shouting and cheering and jumping and stomping. It was havoc.

Typical high school party then.

"Wanna dance?" Phil shouted over the music. Dan frowned and tapped his ear, so Phil leaned in closer and whispered the message. Dan's confused expression lifted, and he beamed and nodded, and they made their way to an open space in the middle of the room.

They jumped around through most songs, and attempted to dance together when a slower along came on. Lots of the songs were older songs that get hadn't heard in years, and they both actually enjoyed themselves, despite the fact they were heKd captive in a magic game. Neither touched any drinks (well ok, maybe one or two each), or spoke to anyone else. It was just them, dancing and laughing.

At one point' later on in the night, the flower crown Phil had been wearing fell off. Dan bent to retrieve it from the stampeding feet. He stretched Howard's slightly, and placed it on Phil's head, adjusting it perfectly. 

They were at exactly eye level with each other. They both looked into each other's eyes for a second, flushed and smiling? It could have been the tiny amount of alcohol, or the fact they had been dancing together for hours, but Dan leaned forward and planted a kiss on Phil's lips. He smiled, and pulled away, looking at his friend shyly. 

Then it hit him. He had just. Kissed. His platonic best friend.

Shit.

Luckily for Dan, everything then stopped. The party froze, all sounds being cut off as every member of the room turned to stone. And there it was. The box, simply with the word "Kiss" appeared, and, mortified, Dan reached forward to tick it. 

Everything went black leaving the two wondering what on earth would be next.  
And what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taa Daa! Chapter 3! I really love pastel and punk fics, and I'm not 100% sure I did it the justice it deserves, but hey, I'm trying.  
> It's actually really hard to fit some types of fics into this storyline, as I found when trying to write a chapter centres around personality.  
> That's not getting posted anytime soon.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will probably be sometime this week.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	4. The Art of Parenting

Sierra smiled. Mission accomplished. It hadn't taken long at all! As soon as came out of the game, they would probably talk it out and admit how hopelessly in love with each other they were. She had always known Phan was almost real, and they just needed a little push to get started. And if that little push meant she had to use magic, hey, it didn't matter that much!

She hadn't expected them to kiss that early on either! That proved that they had been close to love already. She had programmed the game so that there was always "kiss" as a side mission through the levels, which could be used once instead of completing the mission. It would also start to trigger the magic she had used at the beginning.

That magic meant that she could disable the game now. She hadn't told the complete truth before. The game was set so that once they kissed, a button on her screen would come up. She could tap it with her wand and they would be free again. 

She lied before because otherwise they might not have completed the levels properly. But really, all she wanted was to give them the love and happiness she knew they both deserved.

She raced into the basement, and reached for the shelf with her wand on. She felt around for it, a confused look on her face. She couldn't find it with her fingertips, even though she searched every inch of surface. Where was it? "Muuuuum, where's my wand!" She called. 

Her mother, in the heels with a black dress appeared at the top of the stairs. "I sent it to the vault. I have another coven meeting as I told you earlier, and I don't trust you not to use it when I'm out." Sierra only gaped at her mother in shock. Gone? But then she couldn't let them out! "Mum, I need it, you don't understand, it's-" Her mother shook her head. "Sierra, I have to go, I'm already late, whatever it is can wait until tomorrow morning." With that, she grabbed her broom and was off.

Oh. Oh dear. Sierra realised now that she had programmed way too many levels in. She had got a bit excited, and assumed they wouldn't get to most of them. But now Dan and Phil would have to complete the levels until she got her wand back - or complete them all. 

But it wasn't just that. All of the levels were made in such a way that she could change them if things got dangerous or if they needed a helping hand. But if she didn't have her wand, they were on their own if something went wrong.

What was she going to do?

oOo

 

Dan picked himself off the floor still flushed with mortification. He had kissed Phil! And it wasn't as he was drunk or had a valid excuse! He just... Did it? In that moment Dan had for whatever reason, leant forward and pressed his lips to Phil's. Was it because of the game? Was it just him? Dan didn't understand any of this, and it hurt his head trying to think about it. 

And it was made ten times worse by the undeniable fact that /he had enjoyed it/. In that moment, everything had seemed almost perfect. It was a single moment of infinity, where it was just him with his lips fastened to the guy he liked. Or that he was supposed to like in this game. Everything was so confusing and Dan was too embarrassed by his actions to talk to Phil about it.

However, one thing he did notice was Phil on the other side of the room, looking out of a window. As far as he could ascertain, there was nothing particularly interesting out of the window, but Phil was determinedly not turning around. Phil probably just didn't want to look at him. Dan didn't want to look at himself, and especially wouldn't if he was Phil. He had probably ruined their entire friendship, just because the moment had felt right, or whatever it was that had happened. Phil probably thought he was an idiot and would never speak to him again. How could he have done this? 

Dan just wanted to curl up into a ball and die, but instead decided to try and do something more productive, and turned to his surroundings. They were in what looked like a large bedroom with his bed and Phil's sheets and a mixture of their stuff scattered throughout the room. Dan's eyes widened. A bed? For them to SHARE? It wasn't... It couldn't be...

Dan blushed even redder at the dark places his mind was visiting at the thoughts of what a bed could mean. He probably had that strange red blotch on his cheek again, but he would pray to any God up there that it wasn't what he was thinking.

Sierras voice rang through the room, hopefully to explain, as it normally did. However, the messages were getting shorter, giving them less and less to rely on in terms of hunts and clues. But, the voiceover did mean Dan could avoid talking Phil anyhow, something he had not thought in ages, so he wasn't complaining.  
"Hey Guys! I won't need to explain this one, it will become clear in about... One minute. All I'm going to say is - there's information books on the bookshelf in the study if you need advice and remember that Chloe is lactose intolerant like you Phil, Susannah is going through a vegan phase and Poppy needs cookies and milk at exactly 2pm. Enjoy!"

This made no sense to the two. Sierra just listed random names with facts attached, with nothing concrete to rely on. They stayed in this state of bewilderment for about two seconds, before a door swung open to reveal a grumpy looking 15 year old, and an 8 year old running behind her, both of them shouting loudly at each other. Dan covered his ears and Phil winced. They were REALLY loud. Taking a deep breath, Dan took a step forward and shouted "OK, OK, stop, STOP. What happened girls?"

"Poppy spilt my powder ALL OVER my favourite shirt." The 15 year old explained angrily, without any further prompt. "It was an accident!" The younger girl protested looking upset. "I only wanted to see whether it smelt chocolatey too!" The older girl scoffed. "She knows I wanted to wear that when my friends come over later! It was totally on purpose!" The younger girl stomped her foot. "Was not!" 

Judging by the reactions of the grill to the scenario, it probably happened quite often, being awoken by the sounds of slamming doors and shouts. Young girls were a nightmare, honestly, they made no sense to anyone and were extremely high maintenance half the time.

Dan turned to the older girl. She had addressed the younger girl as Poppy, meaning she was either Susannah or Chloe. Poppy liked cookies and Susannah was having a vegan phase... The older girl must be Susannah. It wasn't healthy for a younger girl to not have meat or dairy, so it would stand to reason that the the eldest child would be the vegan one.

Poppy was fairly short, with dark hair (which looked suspiciously like it had been attacked with some of Phil's hair dye) and kind of striking crystal blue eyes. Susannah on the other hand, was tall. Still a head shorter than Dan and Phil, but tall for a 15 ish year old girl. She had curly brown hair fairly similar to Dan's, and brown eyes. They both seemed to kind of take after them actually, which was weird. Were they biological daughters? Surely that was impossible? Then again, this world was magical. Nothing was impossible most probably.

"Don't you have other shirts... Susannah?" He asked her. She was the older one, and he was hoping she would be mature. He had literally no idea what these girls were like, and crossed his fingers that she would be cooperative. Of course not. We are talking about a teenage girl here. "So you're taking her side? Of course you are, that's just great!" She screeched at him, before taking off down the hallway.

Dan sighed, before following the sound of repetitive thuds agains the wall, and entering a room. The girl was standing there throwing her hairbrush repeatedly against the wall. There was a large indent in the wall,as well as what looked like some sort of sponge or packing foam around it. This must be a common occurrence then.

The room was nice, a typical teenage girls room really. There were lots of colours, but there were also black and white. It had what looked like a desk, which was obscured by bits of paper, and on the opposite side of the room there was a vanity, with various makeup products littered all over it. The doors of the large wardrobe were open, displaying lots of colourful outfits. Around the floor was strewn different items of clothing, and in the middle was a blue shirt, covered in white powder. Dan was quite touched to see a frame on a shelf with a picture of Dan, Phil and the three girls, with the word "Ohana" written in the frame. 

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Suzannah asked grumpily. Dan picked his way across the floor, and took a seat in the bed next to her. How were you supposed to deal with this? Jeez, he had been chucked into the deep end of parenting hadn't he?  
"Y'know, I'm pretty sure there's a dry cleaners down the road which is supposed to have things fully clean on two hours. I could drop that shirt over if you like?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't actually have a clue whether there was a dry cleaners down the road, but he would probably be able to find one somewhere if he looked, and if not, hopefully the magic of whatever this universe was would probably sort it out. He really wasn't sure how to deal with parenting a very grumpy teenage girl. 

Previously grumpy teenage girl that it. As soon as she heard Dan say that simple, hesitant sentence, she sprang at him, giving him a hug. Teenage girls and their mood swings was the most difficult thing to deal with as either a father or fellow teenager. It was just so hard to know what would set them off, and their emotions would change in a second. He hugged her back, smiling slightly. She was fairly good at hugs. Not as good as Phil, but fairly good. "I can't wait! I need to do my hair and makeup, and omg I only have 5 hours to get ready, I need to look perfect for Max and-" She babbled happily, until the last part where she broke off abruptly, looking at him with an 'oh shit' expression.  
For a minute, Dan wasn't sure why she had stopped speaking. She had gone from speaking at a speed he could only just about discern the meaning of, to complete silence, and was now looking at him as if he was going to eat her. Running through the conversation in his mind, Dan eventually realised what must be going on. She had made it worse by stopping, but now Dan would have to do the traditional Father type of parenting. Dan raised a brow. "Do I know this Max?" He asked her sternly.

oOo

Phil however, was still in the bedroom, and he had been thinking about the situation. Deciding on the best way to get answers was to ask the girls, he turned to Poppy. "Where's Chloe?" He asked her speaking the name hesitantly, hoping he hadn't forgotten, or got it wrong. Poppy shrugged, and pointed out of the door. "Probably in her bedroom, sleeping. It's only 10am." She said matter of factly, as if this was something completely normal.Phil repressed a snort. Chloe clearly took after Dan in terms of staying in bed.

He got up, and headed through the house, hoping to find her. It probably wasn't a good idea to leave a young girl alone when her sisters were causing havoc. Both for her safety and everyone else's. Even though she was supposedly his daughter, Phil had no idea what this girl was actually like. She could be a complete Psycho, or maybe this Chloe would be the sane one.

He quickly found a door painted black with a poster of My Chemical Romance on the front. Whose room was that? It looked a lot like his room had back when he had his emo phase. Rough times. But who would have q room like that? It looked more like a teenage boys room, and from what he had guessed, Susannah was around 15, Poppy was about 10 and Chloe was somewhere in between. Curious about the owner of the room, he opened the door to find a young girl who looked to be about 12 or 13, older than he had thought, lying on the floor staring morosely at the ceiling. The room was decorated in a mixture of blues and blacks, with a Ravenclaw scarf draped off a dresser. The girl herself, unlike either of her siblings, had blonde hair, but was wearing a black lipstick.

Unlike the other two, she didn't really seem to take after either Dan or Phil. Susannah, with her curly brown hair and brown eyes seemed to take after Dan, and while Poppy's hair could be any colour, considering one of them had apparently let her dye it, he would hazard a guess that it would be a similar colour to his hair. This girl seemed to be very different to the others.

Phil, slightly scared of this girl, bent down and looked at her. "What are you doing... Sweetheart?" He tested out the word, and found that it kinda fit. It felt right, in a foreign way. The girl blinked slowly, seeming to notice his presence in the room, before sitting up, and tilting her head. "I was having an existential crisis!" She responded chirpily, smiling up and him, as if this was a normal thing for a 13 year old girl to spend her time doing. Phil could only gape until

"DANIEL JAMES HOWELL"

Dan rushed into the room panting slightly. Something might have gone horribly wrong, this was a disaster, they were actually responsible for three girls Clive's at the moment, and if Phil needed him then a maybe something had gone badly. "What... Is... It...?" He gasped. Phil simply glared, and indicated Chloe. "You have corrupted this child! She just told me she was having an existential crisis!" Dan bit his lip, feeling sheepish despite the fact he hadn't actually done anything wrong. But this in this universe he had. "What was it about?" Dan asked, directing the question towards Chloe. How bad actually was it, it probably wasn't that developed. She was young, and most probably just playing at it. "The pointlessness of societal norms and society as a whole and why it exists." She replied nonchalantly, shrugging. The ease with which she said it made the entire situation somewhat even more surreal for both Dan and Phil. It was then Dan's turn to gape, as Chloe simply shrugged and skipped out of the room. 

Shaking his head and seeming very confused, Dan just went "I'm gonna go make everyone pancakes...", looking quite dazed. He seemed to be struggling to comprehend the mental capacities of a 13 year old girl. Then again, seeing some of the fanfiction written by girls of her age, it was clear that they were definitely not... Creatively challenged. 

Pancakes seemed like a good idea to Phil, until he remembered that Susannah was vegan and Chloe would probably throw up if she had milk, being lactose intolerant. He didn't know how severe the intolerance was, so he didn't want to do anything bad. He ran after Dan, not wanting to upset the teenager or make the younger girl ill in any way

oOo

Breakfast was very awkward in some aspects, but in others not. Dan had managed to make Susannah and Chloe some vegan pancakes, from a recipe he remembered from when he himself had wanted pancakes when /he/ was vegan. Luckily, they had all the ingredients in the fridge needed to make breakfast without dairy products.

Susannah had her phone out and was texting at the table, while Chloe told Dan about her taste in music, which included bands such as Green Day and MCR something he would not have expected from a young girl. Poppy meanwhile was preoccupying herself by putting as much sugar in her pancakes as possible. Phil had to stop her at one point, it was like a sugary volcano about to erupt, and he was terrified that her teeth would rot and fall out. They all fell into conversation with ease, managing to learn things about each other, giving Dan and Phil an opportunity to get to know these girls that were their daughters.

It was awkward at those points where Dan tried to tell Susannah to put her phone away and she just glared at him, or when Poppy loudly exclaimed she needed to pee and left. Things Dan and Phil didn't feel equipped to deal with. Things that only came after someone had actually been a parent for a few years, and not after a few hours of beings thrown into an alternate universe.

oOo

After breakfast, Dan went out with a map, to find a dry cleaners. He didn't want to upset the teenager again, otherwise the dent I the wall might end up mirroring his head. The girl looked strong. Surprisingly, or maybe less surprisingly considering the fact they were in a word probably created entirely by magic, there actually was a dry cleaners around the corner, which promised to have the shirt clean by half two when he would pick it up. He supposed he had the magic to thank for that, which was the first time he had that naked it, rather than cursing it.

Unsure what to do after that, they decided to put a movie on for a while. After a whole family repeat of the argument from the Domestic Phan level, they found the second Harry Potter movie in the cupboard, something that they all likes and that wouldn't scar any of the kids for life. The entire family groaned after Phil made a pun about not wanting to "SCAR their innocent minds" They were united as a family by a mutual hatred of terrible puns. Except Phil of course, who just grinned at the reaction to his pun.

After a bit of discussion, they figured out that they had at least one representative of every Hogwarts house in the family. Dan was Gryffindor, Phil Hufflepuff, Chloe Ravenclaw and Susannah was Slytherin. Poppy just insisted that she was a Puckwudgie, despite the fact that was an Ilvermorny house, but they let it slide. They had to, considering she wouldn't say a Hogwarts house.

By the end of the film, Susannah was curled at the end of the sofa - you guessed it - texting, and Chloe and Poppy were on either side of Dan and Phil, who were pushed together in the middle of them all. 

Dan kept catching Phil's eye and blushing slightly, remembering how Phil's lips had felt pressed to his in that brief moment of time. It was slightly like that now, pressed together with people around them. He got the feeling Phil was remembering it too, but the subject felt too delicate to bring up, as if speaking about it would shatter the peaceful bubble they had created. Instead, Phil just intertwined his fingers with Dan's and gave it a squeeze, as if to show that it was ok.

oOo

At five minutes to two, Dan looked up at the cloak and panicked, knowing he needed to get Poppy's cookies and milk. He didn't know what would happen if she didn't get them, but something told him he didn't want to witness the tantrum of a ten year old. He had already dealt with a teenager. He rooted through the cupboard, but didn't find anything that looked particularly edible. However, in the fridge was a box of microwaveable cookies which were apparently best with cold milk, so he stuck them in the microwave, and prayed they were the right ones.

At exactly two on the dot, Dan walked back into the lounge with a plate of warm, gooey cookies and a glass of cold milk. Grinning, he placed them in front of the young girl, which she started eating immediately. Maybe he was ok at this parenting business after all. Practise made prefect right? He was enjoying this. The little girl grinned back. "I love you daddy." She told him happily, the sounds slightly muffled by the mouthful of cookies. "And you daddy!" She said quickly, turning to Phil as if she didn't want him to feel left out. It was a sweet notion, but it led to her spilling the half full glass of milk all over the table. The glass itself didn't break, but milk still went everywhere.

"You clean it up Phil." Dan said sighing, but still somehow smiling. This wasn't anything particularly new,as he had to deal with Phil's messes all the time as well. Checking his watch Dan said "I have a shirt to pick up from the dry cleaners."

oOo

At 3pm Susannah's friends arrived. She ran down the stairs to greet them, with her hair straightened and eyeliner 'on fleek' and lipstick applied. Three girls were waiting at the door, wearing similar outfits. One blonde girl had shoulder length hair, which was dip dyed blue at the ends. Another blonde girl was wearing a pink dress. The final girl had ginger hair and freckles and grinned at Suzie. "Max is waiting in the ca-" The girl in the dress started to say, only to be greeted with a "Shh Phoebe!" From the ginger.  
It seemed Susannah's friends wherein on it too. But of course they would be, if they were proper friends she would probably tell them about everything. Dan wondered how many awkward secrets about the family in general these friends knew.

Susannah sighed. "They know Finola, it's fine." Dan, who until this point had been bystanding, raised his eyebrows. It was his time to parent like a pro. This he was not prepared for, but looking forward too anyway. "Can one of you get him? I want to meet him." Dan said flatly to the girls, trying to project an image of 'stern, concerned father', and failing slightly. The girl with dip dyed hair just turned to the girl named Phoebe and went "Bye Phoebe." The blonde girl rolled her eyes before turning and exiting. "Thanks Kate!" She called behind her sarcastically.

The group stood on the doorstep for a minute, waiting for the girl, to return. Nobody said much, and even Susannah and her friends weren't talking. Susannah was just cringing in anticipation of her Dad meeting her boyfriend. This would not be good.

A few minutes later, a tall boy, shorter than Dan and Phil but not by much, walked in looking as if he was about to be beheaded. However, when he caught Susannahs eye, he gave her a smile that seemed just the right amount of sweet and devoted, balanced with just the perfect amount of shy. Dan surveyed him. No doubt it was mostly the magic, but he did feel protective of his daughters, and would do this properly.  
"Are you Max then?" He asked sternly. Behind him Susannah was waving her hands in desperation. The boy nodded slowly. "And are you dating my daughter?" The boy nodded once more, slightly more hesitant this time, as if trying to predict the course of the conversation. "And what are your intentions with her?" He asked. Susannah, blushing profusely, just facepalmed. Max chuckled at her, shutting up when Dan turned around to face him eyebrows raised. "She's cute, funny and a good kisser. I don't want anything else for now." The boy told him, looking slightly terrified, as if regretting the final part of what he said. Dan nodded. That was an acceptable answer, even if he didn't much approve of the 'good kisser' part. The boy sounded as if helmet what he was talking about too. "Ok, you can go, but don't be out too late!" He called out to their retreating backs. The entire group headed off, Suzie flipping Dan the finger as she walked off.

Phil jokingly turned to the two smaller girls and jokingly asked "You guys aren't going to be going off with anyone anytime soon are you?" Poppy frowned, before shaking her head. Chloe, however just said "Not boys, but I sit next to this really cute girl in my English class." Phil laughed but gave her a hug. He knew that if he ever properly had kids, he would be the most supportive father for them, and was determined to make Chloe feel comfortable and loved, even if it was just for a day.

"You guys are the best. Now C'mon, you guys can help me make dinner."

oOo

During dinner, Dan was looking at his 'family' with the so called "heart eyes" that he usually reserved for Phil. Who didn't look at Phil that way? He was just too adorable.  
But he was thinking. About the day he had had. And honestly, it was, although one of the most tiring experiences of his life, one of the happiest and most fulfilling as well. And honestly? He wanted this one day. Properly.

He wanted to wake up to the sounds of his children's voices, to squabble mindlessly with a partner over who cleaned up their mess, to walk in on Phil having a serious discussion with a child about something silly and random, to cook for five instead of one, to fall read his children bedtime stories, to sit by the fireplace with Phil after the day was over, to fall asleep after a day of parenting together.

And he was aware that in his head he pictured himself starting this life with Phil, but right now, that was ok. Once they were out of the game he would have to worry, but right now, he could just enjoy his growing crush in his best friend, and the small family he had in this world.

oOo

That night, Dan and Phil were telling Poppy and Chloe a bedtime story in the lounge, despite Chloe arguing that 13 was 'too old for bedtime stories' and that she was 'far too mature to go to bed at the same time as Poppy'. Apparently someone always had to be the teenager in the family if the normal one wasn't there.

They were telling them one of the stories from Winnie the Pooh. It had always been one of Dan's favourite childrens books, even if it was aimed at children younger than the girls were. The girls seemed to enjoy it anyway, and eventually Poppy fell asleep. Dan picked her up in his arms, and carried her into her bedroom. She was light, and seemed to fit perfectly, as if she was born to fit there. Which, in a way, she was.  
Gently he tucked her in. Sleepily she opened her eyes and mumbled "I love you daddy". Dan smiled at her happily.

"I love you too sweetheart" he whispered. 

Downstairs, the box appeared once more, this time labelled  
\+ Tell the child you love them.

Phil watched as the box appeared, and smiled at Dan's sappiness. He knew exactly what must have happened, and he loved that his best friend, and slight crush, although he wouldn't admit it, was so warm hearted and loving. 

Dan plodded down the stairs, and saw Phil waiting. Noticing the words in the air, he smiled, but it was a smile filled with sadness too. Sadness because, realistically, he would have to leave the girls behind and not see them again. And that was sad. 

But Dan promised himself that one day he would have that, and gathered his courage. Together they reached out and checked the box, before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've had really bad writers block recently, and had to delete an entire chapter, and rewrite. It didn't help that one of my drafts didn't save either, so yeah. It's been havoc. I'm not sure when my next chapter will be up so check my Instagram (@FangirlUnicornSera) for updates on my progress.


	5. How To Enchant Your Best Mate Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been so long, life happened... Uh, yeah. I decided to upload this part in two parts, so you could have a shorter chapter now, rather than wait another few weeks for a really long one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Harry Potter AU!

When the sensation of darkness ended, Phil had landed on top of Dan. Again. Blue eyes met twinkling brown ones, and Phil could tell that Dan was also thinking back to the size change level, and how Dan had landed on Phil after failing to retrieve the DVD. Of course, the positions were slightly reversed now, with Phil on top of Dan instead. Quickly realising that HE WAS LYING ON TOP OF DAN in who knows where, Phil flushed scarlet and scrambled off of the other boy, Dan quickly standing too.

The first thing Phil noticed was the de-aging which had apparently happened again. Weirdly, by this point, Phil was already quite accustomed to seeing 16 year old Dan, and translating it in his head to 25 year old Dan. Dan actually looked quite similar to the pastel and punk challenge, minus the pastel clothing. In fact, this time, Dan was wearing some type of uniform, which actually seemed overly familiar. Glancing down, Phil realised he was wearing similar. It was quite simple, a shirt and pair of trousers, with different coloured ties. Dan’s was red with golden striped, whereas Phil’s was yellow with black stripes. Huh. 

The familiar voice of Sierra sounded excitedly through the room, making them both wince at the sheer volume of it. “THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST ONE YET! You guys are actually going to love it I promise. I expect you’ll figure it all out soon enough, and everything will make more sense, so I won’t spoil too much, but… well, you can expect some very familiar faces, in more ways than one. I thought I should probably let you know that this chapter might be a tad bit different to the others, and the goal is more just a fun one. I thought it might be better just to let you guys enjoy yourselves on this one instead. Oh, and in this universe, there was never a Voldemort, so you don’t have to worry about death or anything. Umm, I think that’s all… Oh, you should be able to do what the others can all do ability-wise, so don’t worry about that, and if you have any questions just ask the twins. See ya next level!”

Looking around, everything made more sense, as they were standing in a classroom filled with old fashioned desk. In his head, some of the clues were adding together ,Dan was sure, he just hadn’t quite made it to the conclusion yet. Slung over a couple of the stools was what looked like some black fabric. Phil approached the unknown material, and held one up for closer inspection. His eyes widened with excitement, and he dropped it in shock, immediately putting it together. “Dan… I think I found some Hogwarts robes. With OUR names in them!” Reflecting on it later, Phil realised a thirty year old man really shouldn’t be so excited about a series of children’s books, but he was, what, sixteen now? In this world? So technically he was ok.

Dan reached into the pocket of his robe, and retrieved a finely crafted wand. His mouth fell open as he took it in. Phil had also retrieved his, and was looking at it with similar awe. Dan raised the wand, needing to test it out. He paused briefly, and decided on the classic. He turned to a book left on a desk, and with a swish and flick, said “Wingardium Leviosa!” And, to the surprise and joy of both boys, the aforementioned book rose slowly into the air.

Dan shrieked in the way only he seemingly could, releasing the book from the spell in excitement, which dropped unnoticed back to the desk. Without thinking, he rushed over and scooped Phil into a hug. Anybody would be excited to find themselves within the world of their favourite childhood novels, and with the ability to perform spells.

At that point, the door to the classroom swung open, and a familiar voice sounded in annoyance. “Can you guys at least warn us before sneaking off for mid afternoon snogging sessions? We’ve wasted enough of our weekends looking for you!”

Dan immediately swivelled around to face the newcomer, blushing with embarrassment at the situation as he was met with the eyes of none other than Susannah, decked out in Slytherin green. She was accompanied by another Slytherin girl with familiar black hair and blue eyes, revealing her Hogwarts house, and a blonde haired Ravenclaw. Dan and Phil both smiled at each other in recognition of what had previously been their daughters, the boys’ faces still flushed from being accused of snogging in a classroom. Phil sidestepped away slightly, reaching for Dan’s hand, hoping it would ground him in this situation, so he didn’t just float away to a cloud of happiness. Dan smiled as he felt the warmth of Phil’s hand slip into his own, his blush becoming slightly redder. 

This was almost too surreal. Being in a place of dreams from his childhood, surrounded by people he had quickly formed an attachment to, as well as the man he had known for years and was beginning to see in a very different light sure made a boy – he wasn’t really a man anymore was he? Ugh, the age of 16 – feel elated. Dan opened his mouth to answer the girls, but a different idea hit him. He grinned even wider in anticipation of what he was about to do. “Sorry, next time we promise to at least give you advance warning before we do this again.” He then hesitated for a second, before stepping forwards and pulled Phil into a quick kiss filled with warmth and surprise from Phil. He pulled away, and looped his arm around Phil’s waist, noting how Phil was blushing adorably. He would have to do that more often if that was the result.

Phil’s mind was going haywire. That was definitely intentional, so Dan must have wanted to kiss him, unlike the pastel and punk kiss which was just a blur of confusion. Did Dan like him that way? Did he like Dan that way? He had never really put much thought into their actual relationship before, assuming that everything inside this game was done only to complete the levels, but maybe that wasn’t the case… Phil wasn’t complaining, he had always known that Dan was handsome and funny and smart and – wait, did he have a crush on Dan? No, that was not good, because he was almost certain that once out of this game, they would go back to their usual platonic relationship, and Phil could not afford to have a crush, especially as Dan was probably just messing around.

Poppy simply rolled her eyes, oblivious to Phil’s mental dilemma, and headed out of the room, shouting along the corridor “It’s almost time for dinner anyway, and I’m hungry. Let’s go.” The other girls nodded their heads in assent, before heading off. Phil mentally shook himself, to halt the flow of emotions he was feeling regarding the kiss, and pulled Dan after them. Although he loved everything Harry Potter, he didn’t actually know the layout of Hogwarts of by heart and neither of them had a map, so they would just have to follow the others for now.  
They made their way to the rapidly filling up dining hall, where food was already waiting on the tables. The girls split up, heading to their respective tables, and Dan reluctantly let go of Phil’s hand. He blew him a small kiss, feeling warm inside at the way that Phil instantly blushed. He really did like Phil, something he had already accepted, and this game was an excuse to be a bit flirtier for once. And if Phil didn’t feel the same way, he could just pass it off as the game afterwards right?

Phil headed over to the table decked in yellow, his blush lingering on his face long after Dan had sat down. He tried to be friendly to the people on the table, but he didn’t recognise any of them. However, the staff table was a different story. Many professors were recognisable, such as McGonagall, Dumbledore and Hagrid. And, unluckily, Snape. Of course! They must still be alive, as there was never a Voldemort in this universe. It was weird because although they did look a little different to their film personas, they looked more like more like how he had imagined them when reading the books. The food was good too, and he could understand how Ron always seemed to eat so much of it. 

Dinner ended after a while, and Phil was swept up amongst the chattering Hufflepuffs, and lost any familiar faces in the crowd. He waited in the entrance hall for a few minutes, trying to see somebody he knew, but to no avail. He turned, and walked in the direction that the throng of chattering Hufflepuffs had seemed to go in, and eventually found himself outside of what looked like the outside of the Hufflepuff Common room, based off the description on Pottermore. He knew there was a pattern he had to tap on a barrel or something, but he had no idea which one or what it was, and he was 70% sure the common room was rigged with traps if you got it wrong. He loitered alone in the hallway, unwilling to do anything. What if he was stuck out here all night? Eventualky, a girl turned up, and eyed him with confusion. She checked his robes, and frowned. "Why havent you gone in? Are you like, waiting for someone...?" She asked him, clearly lost as to why he was there.  
"Umm, I just forgot the pattern." He mumbled, feeling awkward even though it technically wasn't his fault. "What? How? Its not like it even changes!" The girl said in disbelief.   
"Yeah, I drank a funny potion the other day and I think it did something to my memory..." He lied, stammering slightly. Th girl just shrugged, and opened the entrance. Phil memorised the pattern quickly, in case he needed to get in later.  
The girl went to join her friends as she walked in, and Phil heard "OMG guys some sixth year totally managed to forget the..."  
Shamefaced he headed to his dorm.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, Dan knew exactly where he was going, and it wasn’t the Gryffindor tower. He had overheard a prefect telling a younger student the password, so he wasn’t worried about that, and he was confident enough that he could find the portrait of the fat lady without too much difficulty. There was one room in Hogwarts he had always wanted to visit, so he headed off in search of the Room of Requirement. He knew where it was and how to get in, so he was sure he could find it. And he did, fairly quickly actually, considering he wasn’t technically a Hogwarts student.  
He decided to see if he could find the room of hidden things, so he paced past the tapestry until a door appeared. He tentatively swung it open and was confronted with a familiar looking room. And lying on a table right beside the door was a blank, unassuming piece of parchment. Dan could only think of one piece of parchment special enough to be hidden in the room of requirement, and with wide eyes, he tapped it with his wand and said hopefully “I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good.” The map filled out, and Dan smiled, looking at everything on it. That actually made sense for it to be here, considering this Alternate Universe.. Harry must have left the map in here after seven probably quite normal years of schooling without Voldemort, for the next person to find. This would be super helpful, and hopefully would mean he wouldn’t get lost. Wiping and pocketing it, he sprinted in the direction the map had indicated that Gryffindor Tower was located.

~oOo~

Phil by this point had followed a boy around his age to the dorm, and looked around his trunk. There were changes of clothes and things, books, and a mirror. Considering there was a mirror in the bathroom next door, Phil doubted it was purely for vanity. Straining his brain for any knowledge of Harry Potter involving mirrors, he eventually landed on the one used in Deathly Hallows that Sirius gave Harry. Curiously he said “Dan Howell”, to see if that was what it was used for, and if it worked the same way. He was then immediately presented with what looked like a white ceiling. Deciding Dan must be in his common room instead of his dorm, Phil shrugged and put the mirror away. He could tell Dan about this later. 

He left the dorm, only to almost bash into a younger looking girl. “Phil! There you are! I’ve been looking for you, cuz I thought you might need some help.” Phil was confused by this. Surely the students here would know that he had supposedly been here for years, and wouldn’t need help. And what if he supposedly had a whole detailed friendship with this girl that he knew nothing about? As a result, he just let out a confused sounding “Erm…” The girl laughed, before lowering her voice slightly. She leaned forward and whispered “I’m Sierra’s younger sister Georgia. Another insert to help you guys out. My twin, George is helping Dan.” Phil nodded slowly. It made sense. She must be one of the twins Sierra had mentioned earlier I her level… briefing… thing. He probably needed the help anyway, to make sure he wasn’t late for his classes. Wandering around Hogwarts might be fun but would probably land him in detention. The girl – Georgia handed him a piece of parchment. “This is your schedule, so you have Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Double Potions and DADA tomorrow. Hagrid, Sprout, Double Snape – unlucky – and Lupin. Anyway, feel free to do whatever, just make sure you get to your lessons tomorrow. I’m gonna go, my Ravenclaw friend is hosting a sleepover “study session”, but they only call it that so they sound smart. They’re more than likely just to end up discussing the last season of Sherlock. Anyway, Bye!” The girl then headed out of the common room and in the direction Phil could only assume was Ravenclaw Tower.

It was getting later in the evening now, and Phil wanted to try and talk to Dan again through the mirror. He went back into his dorm and picked it up, once again instructing it to speak to Dan. “Hey, Dan!” He called, hoping that Dan was actually in his dorm, or had the mirror with him.

~oOo~

Dan had made it into his dorm, and jumped when he heard a voice calling his name. “Umm… yes?” He called back tentatively. It had sounded like Phil. “Over here Dan!” The disembodied voice laughed. Ok, that was definitely Phil’s voice. Dan’s head swivelled around, and he turned slowly, trying to find his friend. “The mirror on your bed Dan.” Said Phil with a sigh. He had probably guessed what Dan was doing.

Dan approached the bed with a mirror on it, and picked it up, smiling with delight when he saw Phil’s face, and relief that his friend hadn’t died and become a ghost. “This is cool! This is like that thing Sirius gave Harry right?” Dan asked. Phil nodded, smiling that Dan recognised what it was. Dan was as big of a nerd as he was. “Throwback to out 2009 Skype calls, am I right?” Dan said jokingly, eyebrows raised. Phil laughed, and Dan could see a small blush on his friend’s face.  
“Oh hey, did a boy named George give you a schedule?” Phil asked. Dan nodded, wondering how he knew. “  
Yeah, I have Double Transfiguration, then also Double potions, then I end the day with DADA.” Phil smiled, happy that they had at least a few classes together.   
“I have Care of Magical Creatures, then Herbology for my first two, but otherwise we have the same!” Phil told Dan happily.   
“Nice!... Hey Phil, I found something awesome earlier, wanna see what it is?” Phil frowned slightly, looking wary. He knew Dan’s antics, and it sounded like he had done something he probably shouldn’t have…   
“As long as you didn’t break any rules…” Phil told him, unsure whether he was reprimanding him or not. Dan just shook his head and grinned.   
“Taa Daa!” He said, pulling out the piece of Parchment containing the Map. Phil just laughed, confused as to whether Dan was joking.   
“Dan… that is a blank sheet of parchment.” He said, wondering if Dan had gone mad with this whole game drama.  
Dan smirked and simply said “I solemnly swear I am up to no good!”   
The map appeared, and Phil gaped. “You didn’t!” He gasped, knowing exactly what it was. “Where did you find that?” Phil asked incredulously.   
Dan simply taped his nose and mysteriously said “I have my ways.” Phil rolled his eyes, refusing to take the bait and keep asking him. He would get it out of him the next day.  
“Anyway, I should probably get some sleep.” Phil told Dan, yawning. For some reason he was actually really tired. “I don’t want to be tired for my first day at the school of my dreams right?”   
Dan yawned too, thinking about how he hadn’t had a proper sleep since this all began. “Ok then… Night babe.” He joked, following it by blowing Phil a kiss and winking. Phil simply turned red, and stuttered a goodbye, before cutting out.

Dan wondered about Phil’s reaction, but shrugged it off, trying to ignore how cute Phil always looked when he blushed. He got into his PJ’s, and turned to sleep without another thought, silencing all of the late thoughts you have, and refusing to think about how cute Phil was when he was embarrassed or angry, or how beautiful his personality was.   
Well. He wishes that was true at least. In reality, he only managed to silence them after at least half an hour of trying. He would be awful at occlumency.

~oOo~

Phil, however, found it more difficult to get to sleep, as he was too busy dwelling over how he felt about this whole thing. Not just the Hogwarts part but… all of it. The levels, his feelings towards Dan, the kiss they had shared a level ago… Somehow he couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Dan’s chocolate eyes looked when they were inches from Phil’s own, and how soft his lips were on his, and how warm Dan was when he hugged him.  
But even before that, Phil couldn’t stop thinking about the way Dan had always looked at him with the famous heart-eyes Howell look he gave to nobody else, or the way Dan’s eyes sparkled when he laughed, his dimple showing, or when he came in in the middle of filming for small domestic things like asking if Phil wanted coffee.   
There was no doubt about it – Phil was in deep. He wasn’t really sure whether to thank or curse this witch Sierra for making him accept his own feelings, because apparently he had been having them for a while, but chose to ignore them.  
What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, I can't promise when part two will be up but it shouldn't take as long as this one... Feel free to check out my Tumblr and Instagram @FangirlUnicornSera, and have a nice day!


	6. How To Enchant Your Best Mate Pt2

The next day Dan made his way down to the potions dungeon from Transfiguration, following the other students who were chattering noisily. Transfiguration had been fun, something entirely new and fun. They had been working on animagus transfigurations, and Dan had managed to give himself a small bear tail – which he was currently having trouble removing but it was hidden in his robes. Hogwarts was as magical and beautiful as the books had made it out to be, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. One quick glance at the map showed that Phil was heading in the same direction, and Dan smiled fondly at the familiar name of his friend. He looked around at his surroundings, taking in the chiselled stone walls and flaming torches and-

“Boo!” Dan jumped about ten feet in the air, startled by the sudden appearance of Phil, who was giggling adorably at him. And unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one, as some other students nearby also apparently found Phil scaring him funny. “Oh it’s on” said Dan loudly making direct eye contact with Phil as he pulled his wand from his back pocket. Before Phil knew what had hit him, Dan had yelled “Rictusempra” and Phil was wheezing with laughter on the floor. “Tickling charm, Chamber of Secrets page 143.” Dan crowed triumphantly, as Phil giggled and spluttered out apologies. Suddenly, a cold and horribly familiar voice sounded from behind him. “Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr Howell, and please release Mr Lester from the tickling charm immediately. I thought a sixth year would have more finesse by now, but apparently Mr Howell prefers spells used by second years…” Dan flushed, having shouted the first spell that came to mind. He muttered a “Finite Incantatem” and Phil stood slowly, hiccupping slightly. Everyone entered the classroom, clearly no longer in the mood for laughing at Dan and Phil’s antics, and Dan took a seat next to Phil.

“You’re such a nerd Dan, you even knew the page number.” Said Phil smiling. Dan looked at him, surprised that his friend wasn’t irritated. Dan grinned, throwing in his trump card. “I may be a nerd, but I’m your nerd.” Phil chuckled at the familiar statement, shaking his head, a beautiful half smile on his face. Dan looked at him, wondering how he had come to know such an incredible human being. Phil grinned softly and whispered “Yeah you are.” In response, and after a moment of nervous hesitation, slowly began to lean forward. Dan’s heart almost stopped as he realised what was happening. His eyes fluttered closed and he leant forwards, barely believing that maybe, just maybe Phil was going to-

“Mr Howell and Mr Lester? As far as I am aware you haven’t started brewing the amortentia yet, let alone trying it, so stop making Heart eyes at each other and begin the potion.” Both Dan and Phil blushed scarlet at this, and Dan quickly stood, muttering an excuse about fetching the ingredients.

Luckily the two got through the rest of the double period without any other mishaps, although the blush refused to fade from Dan’s cheeks, and he was conscious of the fact he would have the red blotch there that their fans always commented on. At the end of the lesson, Dan and Phil each took a deep sniff, waiting to smell something amazing, before both pulled away with identical expressions of confusion. “Dan are you wearing extra scent today? It’s really strong.” Dan frowned. “I was actually about to ask you the same question. Phil’s mouth fell open, as he realised why he could smell Dan so much. Well shoot. His mind drifted back to all of the things about Dan he has been thinking about last night, and realised exactly how deep he was. And the answer was very. Very deep. He felt like his heart was like Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole.

His brain struggled to come up with an plausible excuse for the lack of scent. “Maybe Sierra just didn’t want to… uhm… input them for us so she didn’t?” He said, as much of a question as an explanation, cringing at how dumb it sounded said aloud. Dan nodded, clearly unconvinced and almost as nervous as Phil. 

oOo

After lunch, the two convened at Defence against the Dark Arts. “This should be fun!” Dan told Phil, excitement lacing his tone. “Cant be worse than potions can it?” Asked Phil grinning. This was always the lesson that had sounded like fun reading from Harry’s perspective, as long as they hypothetically had a good teacher. “I wonder who the teacher is?” Phil asked as this thought reached his brain. Dan frowned, considering this. What if they had Umbridge, or worse, Lockhart? The rest of the class didn’t seem worried however, so maybe it was all ok.

The door opened, and the class filed in. Dan and Phil nervously peeked towards the front of the room, searching for the teacher, and could spot a man with ruffled black hair who was looking over a book of some kind. However, when he raised his head, it became very clear who he was. Glasses encircling bright green eyes, with messy black hair? It was HARRY POTTER! Phil grabbed Dan’s elbow and shook it wildly, arms wide. “Yes Phil, its Harry Potter, and I’m super excited too, but can you please stop shaking my arm?” Phil dropped the arm looking sheepish, and whispered an apology.

He really was the same Harry Potter as written in the books, but he didn’t have a scar… of course! Without the influence of Voldemort he must have decided against becoming an auror and become the defence teacher. Dan’s heart warmed at the thought of all of those lives saves, from Lily Potter to Colin Creevey. 

The class fell silent as Harry- um, Professor Potter motioned that he was about to start the lesson.  
“Good afternoon class. Let’s not waste any time this lesson, because this is a VERY tricky spell to master, and I will be very surprised if anyone in this class masters this this lesson. This lesson… we will be learning to cast the patronus charm.” Gasps echoed throughout the room and Dan and Phil exchanged looks of glee. A patronus! That should be fun! “Now,” Harry continued “Does anyone know the incantation to produce a patronus charm?” Multiple hands flew up around the room, including both Dan and Phil’s. When the professor indicated towards Dan, he immediately blurted “expecto patronum”. Harry nodded in acknowledgement. “Very good Daniel. However, the incantation is not enough in this particular instance. To produce a true patronus you must concentrate on a happy memory, the happiest you’ve got. Everybody on their feet, lets try.”

The class collectively leapt to their feet, and incantations were uttered around the room, with the occasional puff of smoke emerging from a wand. At one point, Phil produced a puff of smoke and got so excited he accidentally dropped it and tripped over Dan’s leg. After 15 minutes or so, the professor called everyone to the front of the room. “By this point most of you have managed to produce at least some smoke. However, what we want is a corporeal patronus. A corporeal patronus will take the form of an animal which represents something that makes you feel safe in some way. That’s what we are aiming to achieve, though it is very difficult, and even the best wizards have trouble. My patronus is a ferret, and represents my husband… Anyway let’s continue.”

About five minutes later, Dan was struggling to come up with a suitable memory that would produce a patronus. He strained his memory for a time where he had felt exceptionally happy, and his mind drifted immediately towards Phil. It would have to be something involving Phil, as he always felt his happiest around Phil. However, Dan felt that for a patronus, he would need something even happier and more powerful… He had an idea. 

Dan cast his mind back to an event he remembered in minute detail, back when he really was a young excited teenager, booting up his skype, which always took too long to load on his crappy laptop, his heart racing with excitement. He had gasped when it stopped buffering, and his quickly moved his mouse to his recent contacts. With his breath uneven and a nervous grin on his face, he had clicked the video call button. Briefly, the blue loading screen appeared, along with the Skype ringtone. Within seconds, a grainy image of a boy with black hair, blue eyes and pale skin appeared on his monitor. With this moment in mind, Dan yelled “Expecto Patronum!”. The class abruptly fell silent.

His eyes opened in shock to see a corporeal patronus in front of him. A lion. He grinned sheepishly at Phil, knowing exactly who his patronus represented. Phil always made him feel safe and happy, there was never any doubt as to what his patronus would be really.

He was broken out of his thoughts by applause and cheers from the rest of the class, and smiled. “Nice job Mr Howell! Quickest patronus I’ve seen in a while, keep it up. Twenty Fivempoints to Gryffindor! Everyone else, see if you can catch up.” Professor Potter was standing behind him. Being congratulated by one of his favourite story characters made him almost burst with joy, and Dan grinned brightly.

While the rest of the class turned to continue, Phil made his way over to Dan. “Dan that was amazing! What memory did you use?” Phil asked, wondering what had made his friend happy enough to produce an actual patronus. Dan looked down at his feet. “It was actually… I thought about our first skype call.” Phil’s lips parted slightly in surprise, before taking a step forward and flinging his arms around his friend. Dan let out a little shriek of surprise, before returning the hug. A minute later Dan whispered “It’s your turn now my Lion.” And stepped away with a half smile.

Phil smiled at the nickname, but inwardly was already racking his brain for a particular moment that had made him happy. He thought for a few minutes, glossing over inside jokes and nights out, and nights in and gaming and youtube. But after a few minutes, a slight blush spread over his cheeks at one particular memory. “E-expecto patronum” Phil almost whispered. A light shot out of his wand, reforming itself into none other than a moth. Phil chuckled lightly as Dan’s mouth opened slightly in horror, and he stepped further away.

“Class dismissed. Homework for next lesson is to practise, apart from those who mastered the spell this lesson. Oh, and ten points to Hufflepuff.” Harry announced, smiling at Dan and Phil.  
“A moth? REALLY Phil? A moth makes you feel safe?” Dan asked indignantly as soon as they left the classroom. “It reminds me of you…” Phil said softly. Dan stopped in his tracks, processing Phil’s response. “Oh… well…” At a lack of any other topics, he blurted out. “So what was your memory then?”. Phil gulped blushing scarlet. He opened his mouth, but the words felt lodged in his throat, and he couldn’t force them out. Eventually he just whispered “Why don’t I show you?” In response to Dan’s look of confusion, Phil stepped forward slightly, closing the distance between them. Phil gently smoothed the hair out of Dan’s eyes and the brown orbs widened in surprise.

Then Phil leant in, and softly, gently, their lips made contact. Dan responded, leaning in further to deepen the kiss as Phil wrapped his arms around him. The melded easily into each other, fitting as perfectly as puzzle pieces as they wrapped their arms around each other, Phil balancing slightly on the balls of his feet. All too soon, Dan pulled away, taking a deep breath as he leant back, looking directly into Phil’s eyes. Shit he was in deep, but right now he really could not care less.

To the side of them, a small check box had appeared, labelled “Produce a Patronus.” Phil placed his hand into Dan’s, entwining his fingers around the other man’s as he clicked the box, content. He let out a small cry of sadness as he felt his hand being pulled away from Dan’s as they went once again into the blackness.

oOo

Now, you may be wondering what had happened to Sierra? Well, by this point there is no other way to phrase it that she was having a tantrum. Her TV screen had turned off shortly after her wand left the building, and she had no way of seeing Dan and Phil or stopping the spell.  
So she was lying on her bed with her arms folded, having taken all of her mum’s left socks and flushing them down the loo in anger. That would show her. So, for now Dan and Phil will just have to remain stuck in the spell universe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! And I finally finished this chapter! I know I know, last time I was like "I'll update soon" and here I am 2 months later... yeah. Sorry, I'm not making anymore promises to break this time, the next chapter will be out when it's out. Sorry if this chapter is shorter than my normal ones, but that's because I split the chapter in half. I think that's all from me, please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Bye!


	7. Heels and Roses Part 1

Dan landed on his feet, and immediately glanced around the space, eyes searching for Phil. Unfortunately, he did not see the other man, but he did see his room. Or a room exceptionally similar to his, more so than many of the other versions of his room he had seen so far, but this one had a rather large vanity in the corner, with various makeup products strewn across it. His mouth parted slightly. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of another reason he could possibly have for needing makeup, but being able to come up with none. Ah shit. Evidently, he would be wearing makeup somewhere, but it wasn’t something he had much experience with. He approached the vanity with trepadition, and a quick glance in the mirror confirmed his thoughts and showed his usual 25-year-old face, and ordinary curly hobbit hair.

Looking around the rest of the room, the only other things that stood out to him was a calendar with a date circled in red sharpie with what looked like something else written on it, his sparkly blazer on a hanger and a small pink piece of paper with beautifully calligraphed writing on it. But what scared him the most, was the pair of jet black heels lying discarded in the corner of the room.

He picked up the paper, examining the words on it. 

“Hi, its Sierra again! I wrote you a little message this time instead of saying it aloud cuz my mum was in the hallway and I didn’t want her to hear me recording it. Anyway, today is a very special day. It’s your second prom! You see, in this universe, you and some of your youtube friends – well I say some, really I mean almost every youtuber you’ve ever collabed with- decided to host a second prom. And no prizes for guessing who your date is! So suit up, get your makeup and nails done and head out. And no, the makeup is not optional. The heels are but c’mon- I’m sure Phil would absolutely love to see you in heels… I even added a booster to this level so you’re less likely to fall! I’m sure you can find some makeup tutorials on the internet somewhere. Bye!”

Dan’s mouth fell open and he slowly turned to look once again at the mass of makeup littered over the vanity, and screamed mentally. How the FUCK was he going to put the required makeup on his face without ending up looking like a clown? His eyes returned once more to the heels, and flicked away as he sighed, and reached for his phone.

oOo

Two hours, seven youtube tutorials and two phonecalls to his female friends later, Dan stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. He hated to admit it but… he actually looked kinda good. He didn’t hate it surprisingly. 

He had a dark lipstick on, which complimented his smokey eye flecked with gold and knife sharp winged eyeliner, which had taken about half an hour to perfect. His eyelashes were darker and longer than normal thanks to mascara. But what he found that he actually really liked, was the contour. It framed his cheekbones, dark with shimmery highlighter higher up. He smiled shyly at his reflection, liking the striking, sparkly boy in the mirror. 

He turned to the final piece of his outfit with trepidation, eying up the heels. They were high, there was no denying it, and he didn’t think that any spell would stop him from tripping over in them. Part of him was telling himself that he didn’t need to wear them, but his pride wouldn’t let him avoid the challenge. Also, he kind of wanted to see Phil’s reaction…

He took a deep breath and steeled himself before sitting on the floor slipping the black pumps onto his feet. They were exactly his size, and he rolled his eyes. The witch had done it again. Grasping onto the vanity for support, Dan hauled himself to his feet, already wobbling on the thin heels. He slowly removed his hands from the vanity, and found that he could remain upright. He took a step forwards, and felt wobbly, but not like he was going to fall. There is no way it should be that easy, ha had seen masses of videos of girls in movies wobbling around and giggling in stilettos, trying to stand up. He toom another step forward, and careened sideways. Panicked, he grabbed his wardrobe for support, managing to stay on his feet. He took a deep breath, and tried again.

oOo

Another half hour later, Dan finally felt almost confident in his walking abilities. After a second’s hesitation he decided that there would be no point in practising that much longer, and walked out into the hallway for the first time. As he went, his mind returned to his… to Phil, wondering where he was and why he had been absent. 

oOo

When Phil landed, he also landed in his usual bedroom, except that his was almost exactly the same as usual. Looking around, the only interesting things were his tux, a small letter and what seemed to be a rose, except that it was different shades of grey flecked with gold, like no rose he had ever seen before. It was beautiful, and Phil reached for it. Of course, being Phil, he managed to slice his finger along a thorn. He pulled it towards his mouth, giggling as he realised how like a fairy tale pricesss he had just acted. Then he immediately looked around with panicked eyes, terrified some creepy old lady was about to put him in a ballgown and make him fall asleep. Although he did need a nap… 

Realising there had been no welcoming voice, Phil reached for the letter, trying not to spill blood on it, and opened it, curious. 

“Hi, its Sierra again! I wrote you a little message this time instead of saying it aloud cuz my mum was in the hallway and I didn’t want her to hear me recording it. Anyway, today is a very special day. It’s your second prom! You see, you and some of your youtube friends – well I say some, really I mean almost every youtuber you’ve ever collabed with- decided to host a second prom. And no prizes for guessing who your date is! So suit up, and get your gift ready. I’m sure Dan will have a little surprise for you. You’ll have to wait in here until he is done, so watch some cat videos on youtube, or whatever. Enjoy!”  
Phil frowned, some things making sense, and some not. Deciding to look around the rest of the house, he walked over to his door and pushed. Nothing. He pushed harder, but somehow the door seemed to be pushing back. He kept pushing, still meeting the same resistance. Phil then somehow tripped backwards and fell, landing on his butt. He looked up at the door in confusion, rubbing his head. “Hey!” Phil told it. “That was rude!” Phil told the inanimate object in irritation.

Deciding to let this go, and act like a mature, responsible adult about the situation, Phil started lobbing random plushies at the door and sticking his tongue out at it. After a good 5 minutes of absolutely nothing, Phil decided to take Sierra’s advice and watch some cat videos, considering they were the only things he could find on youtube.

oOo

 

Dan approached Phil’s door carefully, and reached for the door handle, before pausing, frowning. What if Phil was in the middle of changing or… something. Yeah, it wasn’t as it they had never walked in on each other when not fully dressed before, but it seemed different now. Dan knocked, and shouted “Phil? Can I come in?” Through the door.

On the other side of the door Phil immediately paused the video he was watching, but remained lying on his bed. “Well, you can try, but it hasn’t been- “The door immediately swung open as Dan opened it, grateful his friend wasn’t in the middle of something. He furrowed his eyebrows at Phil’s confused expression. “Well it certainly seems to be working.” Phil rolled over to pull a face at his friend, and stopped dead, gaping. Dan immediately stepped back, his arm going self-consciously to check his face. “Does it look stupid? I knew I should’ve- “Phil shook his head vehemently, eyes still wide. Dan looked absolutely gorgeous! The makeup highlighted the usually more subtle parts of Dan’s face, throwing his features into sharp definition. It was a way he had never seen Dan before and he looked incredible. Suddenly becoming aware of the fact that he was staring, Phil immediately broke eye contact, a blush appearing on his face.

“I feel a bit silly now, I’m not even dressed yet!” Phil joked, trying not to seem he was struggling to tear his eyes away from his friend. “Give me five minutes or so and then I’ll join you ok?” Dan nodded, smiling gently, and slowly backed out of the room, bringing attention to the heels, which had previously gone unnoticed, as he shut the door softly. Phil’s shocked eyes followed the black heels until the door was fully closed, and felt light headed. Quickly realising that this was because he wasn’t breathing, Phil sucked in a gasp of oxygen. Oh god did those heels make Dan’s legs look good.

Shaking his head to clear up any… less appropriate thoughts, Phil quickly got changed, grateful that he didn’t have to worry about makeup. He checked his outfit over twice, grateful to be back in his 30 year old body, and nodded. He was all good, outfit wise.

He walked over to the door, but once again it wouldn’t open. “Dan the door is stuck again!” He continued his relentless tugging on the door handle, until suddenly without warning, the door flew open. Phil yelped, losing his balance, but strong arms wrapped around his waist, and pulled him upright. Dan’s warm breath blew across his face as he chuckled. “Surely I should be the one falling over, you’re not in heels!” Phil laughed too, and, before he could think better of it, reached onto his tiptoes to reach Dan in those heels, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. “Thanks Dan.” He whispered.

Dan froze as the soft lips brushed against his cheek, but quickly relaxed back into the embrace. His arms unwrapped from Phil’s waist as he stood alone. “I might have to wear heels often, I like being taller than you.” He teased. Phil grinned, triumphantly saying “Well at least I don’t need to be shrunk because I’m a weird giant, unlike somebody. ” Dan laughed once again, deciding not to comment on Phil’s height too. “Should we get going? We’re probably going to be late otherwise.” Dan asked. Phil nodded, but then stopped, returning for the rose. He gripped the gold flower delicately, trying not to cut himself. He approached Dan, and took his hand, bending down to kiss it as he offered the flower. Dan giggled, and took Phil's hand as he led him out of the apartment, with the address clutched in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one I'm afraid. I wanted to post before the summer holidays, and then post the second part of this chapter in the holidays as well. I hope you guys enjoy this (unfortunately) shorter chapter, and please consider leaving a comment, it always makes my day to hear that people like my work. That's all from me, bai!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first story on this website... Yay! I try to upload, but I am guilty of missing about four months between chapters... Yeah sorry about that. I am still working on this, I just write whenever creativity strikes, instead of having an writing schedule.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, make sure to check in every now and then I case by some miracle I did upload something.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Sera x


End file.
